orochimarus guide to surviving unforeseen interdimensional portals
by tarrangar
Summary: A story about a version of Orochimaru who never did human experiments or broke konohas laws. Orochimaru accidentally end up on a deserted island because of a failed experiment. The story focuses on Orochimarus journey in the one piece world. Orochimaru is neither gay nor a pedophile in this story.
1. prologue the story starts

Author's notes

This is my first try at writing fanfiction so my writing might improve a lot thought the story I might even end of changing writing style sometimes to try other styles out I hope this fic will be well received but in the end its only an experiment but anyway please enjoy and please review and tell me what you think about the story what was good and maybe even more important what wasn't after all I can only improve something if I know it needs improvement I'm also not entirely sure where I want this story to go so if you have any suggestions I will welcome them

This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction story so please revive and tell me what you think is good and what you think is bad and yes I know I'm not the best at grammar

ok I have been stuck on this island for the last month trying to figure out how to get home but now let me tell you how I ended up here on an uninhabited island when just a month ago I was I was studying back in my comfy lab in Konoha.

My name is Orochimaru I'm hailed as a genius in all of Konoha and my hobby is experimenting and learning.

My dream is to learn everything possible, therefore i had a short time where I nearly fell into madness and tried to gain eternal life by making a technique that would allow me to possess others bodies.

Probably luckily and for the best my sensei Sarutobi Hiruzen the 3th Hokage, and my two teammates Jiraiya the toad Sennin and Tsunade the slug Sennin found out what I was researching and beat me to a pulp, I didn't like that part at all.

After they (mainly Tsunade) had done that they convinced me that not only was the idea extremely immoral even if I used captured enemy ninja, it would never work in the long run, since even if I was able to possess peoples bodies I would have to fight their soul with my own.

This would probably even if I won either destroy a part of my soul every time I used the technique, or worse merge a part of the defeated soul to my own.

that might mean that I would end up forgetting who I was after using the technique enough times, or simply plainly go mad from the foreign soul remnants influence, since if I merged with a part of their soul every time sooner or later the merged parts would become stronger than my own.

And since they would probably all hate me for taking their bodies, they would probably unite against me instinctively, so that's why I gave up that plan.

But I still want to live forever, or at least far longer than 1 human lifespan, sooner or later I will probably grow bored of life, if I get immortality then I'm bound to sooner or later get bored of life since it will be never ending.

That's a one of the reason why all my ideas of how to get immortality are based on reincarnation, instead of making a body last forever, if I managed to make a body truly immortal, I would have no way out when I had lived so long that I didn't want to live anymore.

I want to be able to choose when I go on to the afterlife, I don't want to bind myself to life.

I have read books about people that did that fiction of course, but they raise a valid point, immortality without a way out is a curse.

my sensei also made another good point in why I shouldn't try and use my bodysnatching idea, he reminded me that it isn't just how strong or clever you are that matter but even more how you use your strength and wisdom. Yeah sappy I agree but I'm still a Konoha Nin at heart, so I agree with it, even though I would say it in a less overly sweet way.

But I do love Konoha so betraying Konoha to gain knowledge or harming citizens in my experiments isn't really an option. After all to succeed only to be thrown in jail executed or driven out would make my success meaningless.

But anyway this all started when I was in my lab it was 3 month since sensei and my teammates beat some sense into me.

I was in the hospital for 2 month after that (mainly because Tsunade wouldn't speed up my healing must, she made sure I healed perfectly but she also made sure it took time. Probably to be sure I got that it was beyond simply a bad idea) which gave me plenty of time to think about what I had been about to do and it had been so wrong.

It also gave me time to think about how I could gain immortality in a less immoral way.

I still think it's a good idea to use enemies and missing nins as raw material for the technique but taking over their bodies by forcing my soul into them is both inefficient dangerous and immoral since it might destroy the victims very soul and it's one thing to kill someone it's another to destroy their very soul.

Furthermore I would need 100s if not 1000s of test subjects, since human souls are much more complicated than animals, so I gave up on that idea entirely.

My new idea is to instead invent an altered version of a technique the second Hokage made edo tensei the original version that I'm using as the start call a soul back from the afterlife bind it to a body of the same species and change the body into a copy of the souls body in its prime there is however a few problem that make it a bad choice for a resurrection technique

It only binds a soul to a body it doesn't truly bring it back to life the soul is still dead it's just bound to a body that it control meaning that the one brought back feel like conscious zombies than true living beings

Since the soul is artificially bound to the body by the technique the user can dispel it at a moment's notice

Since your soul isn't really synchronized with the body you can't feel taste or smell anything

The user can control the summoned meaning if your summoned your summoner controls you

You can't release the technique yourself so if your summoner dies you might be unable to move on unless you find a way to sever the bonds between your soul and the body your possessing

So as you can see the original edo tensei isn't a good option for getting eternal life so I'm trying to make a version of the technique that have these problems and other if I find them fixed

Since I got discharged from the hospital I immersed myself in my research I know that to alter a technique I first have to understand exactly how it works I of course didn't have any human subjects, but then I realized the only rule for the technique is that the soul and body must be of the same species there is no reason the technique should only work on humans.

After this realization I caught a lot of rat since nobody would miss them and used them as my experimental subjects I probably used the technique 100s of times I don't have my notes here so I don't know the exact number.

But anyway just a week ago I realized that I had gotten to the point were just using the technique and observing the result wasn't getting me anyway, so I began to work on theories about how I could change the techniques to get rid of the flaws in it.

I decided to start by experimenting with how the soul is summoned, I tried to make it so that instead of just summoning the soul it switched the soul currently in the body with the soul you where summoning.

However I must have done something wrong because instead of switching souls the technique for a yet unknown reason opened a portal that sucked me in and spat me out on this island

Since then I have been exploring the island and discovered it's a quite large uninhabited island.

I have also been setting up shelter and gathering supplies, I tried to summon a snake and have them reverse summon me home, but I'm apparently unable to summon snakes here. This makes me conclude that there is a rather large chance that this is an entire other world.

Well I'm a genius so I'm sure I will eventually find a way to get home, so I'm not too about that.

I however hope sensei don't think I have gone and become a missing nin, that would suck.

So I will be trying to find a way to at least contact home as fast as possible in order to prevent being declared a deserter or if I already are declared one rectify the mistake the sooner I do it the better chance they will believe me.

If this is indeed another world and not just some island with barriers that prevent summoning then I hope sensei will let me stay here for awhile and study the place.

Just thinking about all the knowledge I can gain here especially if there is civilization is enough me ecstatic, just think about the possibilities if there is a civilization even half as progressed as our own, after all even if I'm unlucky and their technology and other knowledge is less advanced than ours are, they probably still have lots of things nobody in our world has thought of, or have found entirely different ways to do things, yes I'm really looking forward to explore if this is another world.

Some of you might think that I should keep as much off my knowledge secret from even my allies if this is another world since ninja is supposed to be secretive, but I disagree. If this is another world, then I can afford to be allot less secretive than I'm when I'm home after all they probably have no way of traveling to our world meaning that whatever I tell them or teach them can't be used against Konoha.

This also means that if I find someone I want to teach the ninja ways I will teach them, normally that would be forbidden. Even thought Jiraiya got away with it with those Ame brats.

It's forbidden because we don't want to train ninja not loyal to the village, we are already lenient enough in that we allow our ninja to quit until they make chuunin without being imprisoned crippled or getting a loyalty seal on you.

Most other villages either kill quitters force them to continue being ninja against their will cripple them or use a seal that take away their will,

Konohas only rules about quitters is that you have to allow a Yamanaka to enter your mind and see all the techniques and secrets you have learned and if you are still loyal to Konoha if you have information you aren't supposed to know and have kept secrets from the village then your of course punished the same way we would punish an active nin since your only retired from your ninja career after you have been cleared.

The only other rule we have is that if you want to quit then it has to be before you reach chuunin or above if you get sick of the ninja life after you reach chuunin then you can retire from active duty and work a civilian job but your required to keep up your training so your skills don't dull too much and you can be pulled back in active duty in an emergency.

Author's notes

I have written the prologue in a first person point of view that might however change from chapter to chapter thought since it's hard to write in the first place and being able to change perspective makes it a little bit easier if you don't like that then I'm sorry but it makes it allot easier for me and I aren't that good a writer in the first place

Please review reviews is both what inspire an author to continue writing and the only way that I can know what I need to improve on


	2. devil fruits shadow clones and pirates

devil fruits shadow clones and pirates

it has been two month since I landed on this strange island, I have build a proper home, confirmed that there are or at least has been civilization on this world, since I found a chest containing 3 strange fruits I have never seen before.

I have not eaten them yet since I have no idea what they are, all I know about them is that they are probably worth something since they were in the chest.

I have begun to try making a ship but its slow going even with 5 shadow clones on the job since I have never made such a thing before.

I'm always looking for ships whether I do it personally or have a clone do it.

My chakra reserves is high enough to make about 10 shadow clones and keep them up all day and night without getting tired normally.

On this world I have however noticed it is even easier to keep them up, my reserves recover somewhere between 2 and 3 times as fast here as they normally do here I haven't determined why yet.

(Point of view change)

The day after Orochimaru is eating his breakfast while sitting and staring at the ocean near a big bonfire when he spots a ship he starts the bonfire with a fire jutsu and prepare to water walk to the ship if they don't spot him the ship apparently see the bonfire since they change course.

When the ship get closer Orochimaru sees that it has a flag with a skull with a burning hat and two bones at the sides Orochimaru knows that they're probably pirates but wont jump to conclusions since it is another world the symbol might mean something entirely different.

Orochimaru decides to see if they thieves like pirates from his world, by getting the chest and sitting on it, since by sitting on the chest he can see if they will try to steal it from him.

When the pirates dock at the shore they see Orochimaru sitting on the chest and say that he can either hand over the treasure and live, or defend it and die.

Orochimaru is glad he understand the language but slightly irritated that the first people he meets are pirates, so he respond with his own threat.

He says that the pirates can either surrender peacefully or get beat up and then surrender, the pirates refuses to surrender and attack, Orochimaru quickly knock the pirates on the beach unconscious, and then proceed to do the same to the pirates on the ship.

He then tie them all up and begin to interrogate the captain, and make him tell him everything he can about the world, he does the same to the 14 other crewmember and thereby learn the basic about the one piece world, like information about the existence of the grand line, the four blues, the world government, the marines and devil fruits.

When he hears about devil fruits, he take 1 of the 3 fruit from his chest and ask a member of the crew if it's a devil fruit.

The crewmember says yes it is, he then proceed to force the pirates to tell him everything they know about devil fruits like how they work how fast they work and a lot more.

After getting all the information about devil fruits, he gets an idea of how a devil fruit might be used multiple times Since a devil fruit gives you its power the moment you take a bite.

He decides to risk one of his fruits to test the theory, he takes one of the fruits (this one looks like a cross between a banana and an apple) hold it under his arm, and make a shadow clone.

Orochimaru is able to keep his clones in existence a few moments after it takes damage since he has mastered the ability.

He then chooses one of the pirates, and tells him to take a bite of the shadow clones devil fruit, and then try to use whatever power it gives.

He of course unties the man first, the man takes a bite of the shadow fruit, and it disappears after a moment in a puff of smoke.

He then begins to concentrate for the first 10 minute nothing happens but then just as Orochimaru is about to tell him he can stop for now, he transform into a half bat half human hybrid.

The man feels a lot stronger and tries to attack Orochimaru, but Orochimaru kicks his ass again.

Orochimaru then ties him up again, select a new pirate, make a new shadow clone of the same fruit, and forces the man to take a bite, and try to transform 3 minutes later the man succeed.

Orochimaru then ties him up again, Orochimaru then say that since the pirates have been so helpful to him, whether willingly or not, he will let them go if they get him to a civilized place. Normally Orochimaru wouldn't make such deals with criminals but it isn't his world so it isn't his job to catch criminals, and he's in a good mood since his experiment is a success.

Authors note

Review please it's my first fan fiction so I want to know what you think of it


	3. corruption and plans

Authors note

Orochimaru is currently on the pirate ship waiting for the ship to arrive at the port so he can begin to explore the world and decide what course of action is most likely to help him find a way home

Orochimaru is talking with the captain while he waits for the ship to arrive the current topic is marines the captain is telling him as much as he know about how the marines do their work about how strong the marines are on average and how they go about doing their work.

If he is to believe the captain about how the marines do their work then the marines are a very corrupted bunch.

According to the captain the marines higher up don't care about the individual citizens especially on islands not on the grand line from what the captain tells about 50 percent of all commanding officers in the four blues is either corrupt or just plain useless.

And since the marine headquarters don't care about the blues at all (as long as they get taxes from them and their problems stays in the blues) the commanding officers tend to forget that there are rules they have to abide by and do whatever they want with the areas they are supposed to protect.

And since their superiors ignore them totally they get away with all crimes as long as they make sure to not be too obvious about it

Orochimaru did not like this at all to him it sounded like the marines only were marginally better than the pirates they hunted, so he made a decision no matter what he would choose to do in this world he would need money so he decided to check if the marines really was as corrupt as the captain said and if they was to steal the funds and supplies from them.

Authors note

If you think the marines aren't that corrupted then I'm open for argument but I personally think they are.

Just think about people like captain Morgan he ruled with fear for years without any interference, or Nezumi, he got bribed by Arlong for years and even after Arlongs fall he still had enough political power to put a 30 million bounty on luffy for taking down Arlong.

And yes I can't be sure if the higher up know he got paid to ignore Arlong but unless the marine didn't investigate at all even after Arlongs fall they would know that he had been on that island for eight years, and Nezumi unless I'm totally wrong are supposed to at least report pirates in the area he is patrolling if he can't capture them himself.

Since he clearly didn't report that Arlong had taken over the whole island for 8 year even idiots should be able to conclude that he had some deal with Arlong.

I do agree not all marines are corrupt but many are.

And in my opinion the higher up is even more corrupt since they allow the slave trade on sabaody.

You shouldn't forget that he gets his information from a pirate meaning that its probably slightly embellished but not that much the captain don't dare lie to Orochimaru.

Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story as a whole I probably won't update anymore until I get at least 1 or 2 reviews since I won't know if anybody like my story or even has read more than the first chapter as long as I have zero reviews

Sorry for that terrible version I put up earlier I wrote it in a hurry and didn't have time to reread it then here is a proofread edited and cleaned version


	4. Information gathering and more planning

Orochimarus journey chapter 4

This chapter was first posted 01/11/13 about 15:00 in my time zone

This chapter has last been updated 01/11/13 about 19:00 in my time zone

Information gathering and more planning.

Authors note

From now on I will write the date and time on the top of every chapter I write no matter how many time a chapter gets updated that date will stay the same. I will however also write when the chapter was last updated, this is to make it easier to know where you have gotten to in the story.

The pirate ship finally came to the island they had been sailing towards for the last 6 days Orochimaru ordered the captain to stop the ship as soon as he saw the island, then Orochimaru said that he didn't want be suspected of being a pirate so he would swim the rest of the way, he also told the pirates to stay away from the town for at least a week so he wouldn't get suspected of being with them and that if they didn't he would kill them himself, He then used a genjutsu on the pirates that made them see him swimming towards the island and then water walked to the shore

After getting to the shore he followed it until he saw a town he then entered the town.

Once he was inside he stole some money from some unlucky passerby's, bought some food, and wandered the town to get a basic idea of the town's layout

The next day Orochimaru wandered the town in a henge and gathered information about the town and its surroundings.

Apparently there was a marine base near the town that was perfect for Orochimaru since if the pirate captain wasn't lying, the marines deserved to get robbed and he needed a ship.

He also had to learn the basics of operating a ship since even if his shadow clones could probably easily act as the crew, they still needed to know what they were supposed to do.

He did plan on getting a proper crew later but he couldn't recruit one here since he would have to tell the ones he recruited how he planned to get a ship.

While gathering information he also heard a lot of stories about pirates of all kinds, and discovered that apparently in this world not all pirates where evil thieves some were just free birds that travelled by sea and refused to ignore when the marines abused their power.

This made Orochimaru consider declaring himself a pirate, since the world government would call him one anyway especially if he stole a marine ship, but he would only do it if the rumors about the marines where true.

He had heard one rumor in particular that he decided to investigate. Apparently an eleven year old boy who was known for constantly getting in fights, and never doing anything but fight and train, had killed a marine lieutenant that had tried to rape his older sister.

According to the only eyewitness (besides his sister but she's in shock and are unable to speak) a friend and sparring partner for the boy who were supposed to eat dinner with the boy and his sister at their home.

They had been training together earlier and were going to the boys home when they got inside the house they went to the kitchen and there they saw the lieutenant pressing the boy's sister against the wall they were about to yell at the lieutenant to stop him, but before they could the man began to rip her clothes of when the boy saw this he attacked the lieutenant in a wild rage at first it looked like the boy where losing but then his skin began to turn red and he became allot faster and stronger the battle ended when the boy hit the lieutenant so hard on the head that his neck snapped about 10 seconds later the boy collapsed this.

The thing that Orochimaru found most interesting however was the fact that according to the doctor who checked the boy before he was taking into custody, most of his muscles were damaged to the point where he wouldn't be able to even walk until they healed. The doctor found this weird since the damage as far as he could see was clearly a result of too much stress on the muscles, but the fight only lasted a few minutes, so no matter how intense the fight was his muscles shouldn't have gotten that damaged according to the doctor. Orochimaru however had a theory how it happened and if he was right then the boy just might be a worthy student.

Orochimaru however wouldn't approach the boy until after his trial since he wanted to see if the boy would actually get a fair trial or if the marines would just ignore the mitigating circumstances and treat the case as a full murder of a marine officer, in which case the boy would be sentenced to execution if they did ignore the circumstances of the officers dead then Orochimaru would follow through with his plan to steal all the valuables in the base and one of the marines ship he would of course also free the boy and offer to take him with him as a student if they did consider the circumstances and gave the boy a fair trial then Orochimaru would find another way to get a ship

Authors note

I know I jump between points of views allot if its irritating but it makes writing a lot easier I also do it because it allows me to avoid naming unimportant minor characters.

And yes although I don't mention them Orochimaru still has his devil fruits but he has sealed them in a scroll that's why he aren't seen carrying around a treasure chest.

Please review and tell me what you think of the story bye.


	5. Raising hell and leaving fast

This chapter was first posted 01/11/13 around 15:30 in my time zone

This chapter was last updated 01/11/13 around 22:00 in my time zone

this chapter was posted toether with chapter 4

Raising hell and leaving fast

Authors note this is the unedited and not proofread version I will clean and edit it later today or tomorrow read it now if you want or wait until its cleaned it's your choice I only write the story I don't force anyone to read it

Orochimaru spend the next 3 days making a perfect plan for stealing all of the marines had of any value and one of their ships.

He also read some books about how to operate a ship the time needed to

It only took him one day to make the plan for stealing the supplies he needed from the marines their defenses where laughably easy to get thought for a ninja of his level.

The trial was closed off to the public but Orochimaru easily infiltrated it, he then watched the trial or as he called it in his head a mockery of justice.

The boy weren't allowed to choose his lawyer, instead they in their `infinite´ wisdom choose to have a man who was known to be a good friend of the officer he killed act as his lawyer.

They didn't allow the witness to attend the trial since they said it was a matter for the military and no civilians should be involved only the marines and the convict on trial.

They totally refused to acknowledge that the officer had actually tried to rape the boy´s sister saying he was just lying to save himself.

In the end the judge said that he would have preferred to have the boy executed, but since the populace believed the boy was innocent he wouldn't.

Instead the boy was sentenced to be sent to the local section of the marine academy since he had shown strength, there he was to train as a marine, but once he was finished with his training he wouldn't be allowed to advance in ranks ever, he would also unofficially be banished from the city and if he ever entered it again he would get thrown in prison.

Orochimaru decided that he would follow through with his plan after seeing this, but let the boy decide if he wanted to join him, or stay and become a marine.

That was until the judge who where also the commander of the marine base made a parting shot at the boy, by saying oh and I have heard your sister is quite a beautiful young lady who know I might decide to make her my new maid wahahaha, and do you know what the best part is? There is nothing you can do about it.

After he had said that he began to laugh and the 9 other officers in the room laughed with him, the boy tried to attack the judge but the chains he was in prevented him from doing so.

This did it for Orochimaru he decided then and there that since he was going to become a criminal anyway he might as well start his career now, he jumped down from the ceiling he had been hiding on, and quickly killed all the marines in the room, he the freed the boy from his shackles, and asked him, "what's your name boy."

My name is Tarran who are you sir?

Kukukuku I like you Tarran my name is Orochimaru and I'm a pirate or at least I will be in a few hours, I'm going to steal a ship from the marines and set out to sea on it do you want to join me.

Yes I do captain but only if you will allow me to take my sister with me, if I can't then I ask of you to put my shackles back on and kill me like you did the marines. If I disappear from my trial leaving behind ten dead marines I will be a wanted criminal, and the marines here have a special policy about the family members of criminals if the criminal don't show up within a month then their family will get the same punishment as them they do this to discourage crime and to make criminal give themselves up and I would much rather die than let my sister be killed for my crimes.

That's fine with me boy but we must move quickly, I will have a shadow clone get your sister to the ship don't ask what a shadow clone are I will explain later.

Orochimaru summoned two shadow clones one of them immediately ran towards the town to get Tarran's sister Orochimaru gave the other a bunch of scrolls it took them and disappeared into the shadows.

Orochimaru then picked Tarran up and said "my clone will steal everything of value here and the other will get your sister to the ship, we are going to secure the ship meaning we need to beat some marines up try not to kill them there might be a few decent ones among them but only spare them if it won't endanger you I have chosen you to become my first student so you're not allowed to die before I can even begin your training".

Orochimaru then ran to the marines private dock while carrying Tarran once they got there he let him down.

Orochimaru said Tarran I will knock out most of them up but I will leave a few so I can see how good you currently are at fighting, I will only interfere if you're about to die so take this serious

Understood captain Orochimaru I'm always serious when I'm fighting

Orochimaru knocked out nearly all of the marines leaving only 2 awake he then said to those two "Hey you marines if you fight my young apprentice there and win I refrain from burning down the two ships that I have no use for I will also not turn all of you into cripples sounds fair?

The marines didn't answer they just unsheathed their swords and charged at Tarran, Tarran quickly picked up a sword that one of the knocked out marines had dropped.

He was able to fight the two marines on near equal ground but he slowly began to lose ground and about half a minute into the fight one of the marines managed to give him a minor wound, the marine however overextended slightly doing and it Tarran used that opening to kick the marines sword arm, making him drop his sword, Tarran then kicked the sword into the ocean.

Now with only one opponent Tarran quickly overpowered him and disarmed him too he then asked the two marines to surrender, but before they could answer Orochimaru said, "Drop your sword Tarran I want to see you hand to hand skill".

Tarran did as Orochimaru ordered and dropped the sword and engaged the marines in hand to hand, after a few moments it was clear that Tarran was much better at hand to hand than the marines where, he was trashing them both at the same time with ease, a few minutes later Tarran managed to knock them out.

Tarran then asked "Captain Do you really plan to cripple the men and burn the ships"?

"No Tarran I do not Orochimaru said it was simply a way to make them give their all in the fight".

After saying that Orochimaru made 2 new shadow clones and gave each a few scrolls and told them to take everything of use from the two ships they weren't stealing and do some minor damage to them so the Marines wouldn't be able to use the ships to chase after them.

10 minutes later all Orochimarus clones had safely delivered what they were ordered to get, the loot was all sealed and locked in the ships safe and Tarran's sister was currently sleeping in one of the bedrooms on the ship. The ship had 15 single person bedrooms and 20 dormitory style bedrooms with five beds in each of them, so for now each crew member would get their own room but that might end up changing depending on how big the crew would get.

A few hour later they were on the open sea and Orochimaru had made 8 shadow clones to man the ship, meanwhile he was telling Tarran just what he had gotten into he told Tarran who he was how he did his techniques and how he got to this world he also told him why he didn't try to use the same technique to get back home, he then told Tarran to go to sleep and did that himself.

Authors note

I have finally decided on which ocean the story is currently taking place it's the east blue but the time is still a secret, all I will say is it's after the pirate king died and started the pirate age I won't tell you the precise time that will have to wait for later.

see you next chapter and please review and tell me what you think, flames will be accepted and read as long as they are informative about what's wrong instead of just saying the story suck.

If you think the story is good as it is now then please say so, same if you think it isn't, I want to make a story people enjoy reading, but if I'm doing something wrong and you don't tell me I can't try to correct it, so please review and say what you think, if I don't get at least a few reviews I might stop writing the story because I don't know if anybody actually like it.

If you have questions about the story I will try to answer them but I don't do spoilers at least I rarely do. If the question is important to the story I will answer it in the bottom author's note of the chapter it is related to.

If it's not about the story or I don't think it's important enough to put in the author´s note then I will log out of my account and answer the question in a review for the same chapter that your review was posted in if your question wasn't posted from an account, if you post a question from an account I will just send you the answer if it isn't important enough to be put in the authors note.

If I don't answer a question then it either means I haven't seen the review yet or the answer is something you aren't supposed to know about at least for the moment

I am rather active so except when I'm on vacation I will try to respond within 48 hour most of the time sooner.

But anyway please review and see you next chapter.

Paste your document here...


End file.
